The (Human) Lion King
by RiverstormWho
Summary: In a proud Kingdom, care-free Prince Samuel and his family live in perfect harmony, but not all is as it seems. Dark shadows loom over the kingdom and threaten to disrupt the circle of life. Abandoned and betrayed, he grows up trying to put life behind him but it's up to Samuel to face his kingdom's peril. Will the impressionable Samuel learn to take charge and become king? Rated T
1. The Birth Of Hope

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT take credit for The Lion King characters or their respective storyline. They are owned by Walt Disney. This story is just a depiction of said story with the characters turned human. Some original characters and ideas will appear, and I will take credit for them as they do. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think of the idea :). Note: this is rated T for possible language and slight violence.

**The (Human) Lion King-a retelling of a classic tale**

**Chapter One: The Birth of Hope**

On the third Wednesday of the sixth month of the year, the sun rose majestically over the vast land just like any other day. The dew-stained plants opened their eyes to the warmth of the coming day, and the villagers of the main city prepared for the unvarying tasks that occupied their everyday lives. A seemingly normal day, yet inside the Stolz Palace, things were anything but ordinary. The beloved Queen Sarah was giving birth to her first child. The entire castle staff was in a bustle as they prepared for the birth of the prince or princess. All were excited and anxious, but none more than the Queen and King.

King Michael, ruler over all the kingdom of the country of Stolz, revered for his lion-hearted bravery and soft spoken benevolence, paced back and forth in the great palace hall. Being the brawny, six-foot tall, well-built man that he was, his stature would be intimidating to those who did not know him. He strode with a scowl on his face, not one of anger, but concern for his wife. This was the third time they had tried to conceive a child, and the only time the Queen had carried to full term. Many of his royal advisors had tried to convince him to marry again, to find a wife suitable to give the kingdom a healthy heir. Michael would not hear it. He loved his Sarah, and that meant something important to him.

He just hoped he was right in believing both Sarah and the baby would be alright.

"You must relax, sire," said Ezekiel, King Michael's Chief advisor. "Both wife and child will surely be fine."

Ezekiel was a young advisor in his mid-twenties, the youngest advisor the King had. His family had been loyally serving the royal family for almost as long as the royal family had been in power. With his dark brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck and his perfectly crisped powdered blue advisor's suit, he was the very model of excellence and sophistication. Ezekiel was the most organized and efficient servant in the entire kingdom. King Michael trusted the young man to always be honest and honorable in his work and in his words.

"I understand that, Ezekiel. My wish is that my prayers will finally be answered and God will grant us a healthy child."

"Of course, your majesty."

"I don't think Sarah or I could bear it if we lost another one. Nor could this kingdom."

"You must have faith, sire. The entire kingdom is as anxious about Queen Sarah's health as you are. With that many prayers, surely God cannot stand idly by."

The King clasped a solid hand on Ezekiel's thin shoulder. "Thank you, dear Ezekiel. Your words are not lost on me." Ezekiel smiled.

"They never are your majesty."

The midwife bustled through the doors, sleeves rolled up and a film of sweat upon her brow. She dipped her head in a slight curtsy and stated, "Forgive me, your highness, but the Queen had requested your presence."

King Michael's heart raced. "Is she alright?" he asked, not even trying to hide the desperation in his voice. The midwife broke into a smile that reached all the way to her tired, dusty eyes.

"She's fine, sir, perfectly fine. And the baby…" she paused. The King and his advisor leaned forward in anticipation. "It's a boy, your majesty. Congratulations."

Ezekiel let out the breath he had been holding and Michael clapped his hands together with glee. "A boy!" he laughed jovially. "Did you hear that Ezekiel? I have a son!"

"Congratulations sire." Answered Ezekiel, stoic on the outside yet inwardly flooded with joy and relief.

"Lead on, Midwife. Take me to Sarah and my son at once."

"Right away, sire."

The midwife and King Michael soon entered one of the many bedrooms of Stolz palace, this one no different from the others aside from a tired-looking Queen Sarah tucked knot the sheets of the four poster canopy bed. Even better was the tiny bundle of blankets wrapped up in her arms, feeding at his mother's chest. The Queen's face, fatigued yet filled with happiness, lit up at the sight of her husband.

"Oh Michael," she whispered, careful not to disturb the child. "Come, see the miracle we have brought into this world."

The King quietly sat in the plush chair beside her bed and watched the baby, his son, in awe. His son; he had a son! A sense of pride surged through his entire being. "He is beautiful." The King cooed.

"Spittin' image of his mum, I say." The midwife, who stood at a respectful distance to give the couple some privacy. "Absolutely gorgeous." Sarah blushed at the compliment. Michael chuckled. His beautiful Queen: a strong-headed woman, yet tender at heart.

"What shall we name him?" he asked.

The Queen gazed down at the now sleeping babe in her arms with a look of pure love only a mother would understand. "I was thinking…Samuel. After my grandfather."

"Samuel…" the King smiled as he absorbed the name. "It's perfect, a name fit for a King. Here," the King offered to take the child into his own arms. "You must rest, my Queen. It has been a long, tiring day for you, I am sure." The King handed the baby to the midwife as he loosened the pins in his wife's long, brown hair and pulled the pillows forward to comfortably rest against her back.

"Thank you, my love." The Queen cupped her husband's face in her hands and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Promise you will call for me when you wake?"

"I promise." Michael could see Sarah's eyes were drooping, heavy with sleep deprivation, so he placed a sound kiss upon her forehead and left her in peace. The midwife joined him in the hall and gently placed his son, baby Samuel, in his arms.

"Thank you, good midwife, for all you have done today. The entire kingdom shall celebrate because of you."

The stocky woman blushed, causing the freckles on her rosy cheeks to stand out. "Oh no, dear King, I have only done my job sir. For the good of this kingdom."

"Well you may take a day off from your duties Madame, for tonight, we celebrate!" he laughed, a booming, boisterous laugh. The midwife curtseyed and left the King's presence with an extra spring in her step. It was time to spread the news of the kingdom's good fortune: a prince had finally been born.

**For character references, here is who has been introduced from the movie so far:**

**Michael- Mufasa**

**Ezekiel- Zazu**

**Sarah- Sarabi**

**Samuel- Simba**

**Tell me what you think and leave a review!**


	2. Dark Horizon

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT take credit for The Lion King characters or their respective storyline. They are owned by Walt Disney. This story is just a depiction of said story with the characters turned human. Some original characters and ideas will appear, and I will take credit for them as they do. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think of the idea :). Note: this is rated T for possible language and slight violence.

**The (Human) Lion King—the retelling of a classic tale**

**Chapter Two: Dark Horizon **

Following the birth of Prince Samuel, the entire kingdom of Stolz broke free from their regular routines to celebrate the joyous occasion. Parades and feasts, festivals and dances were all held in the child's royal name. Finally, after so many years of waiting and wondering, their kingdom had a future. All were thrilled.

All but one.

Prince Thomas, younger brother to the great and mighty King Michael, was not celebrating at all. He sat in his room, brooding all alone and smoking a cigar. From the balcony of his quarters in the royal palace, Thomas could see most of the city surrounding the palace wall, which meant he had a wonderful view of all the celebrations taking place for the birth of the new prince.

_Idiots_, he thought as crowds gathered by the hundreds around the palace gates. They were all cramming to catch a glimpse of the ceremony of Samuel's presentation to the kingdom. So many people pressed shoulder to shoulder waiting under the smoldering heat of the sun just to see one stupid baby, nix new nephew.

It was not fair. Now that the little brat was around, Thomas's title as first in line to inherit the throne, the entire kingdom of Stolz, was now null and void. He would never become king. He had always been second best. First he was behind his stupid, big headed older brother; now he was behind a thumb-sucking infant as well. It was unbearable.

As kids, Michael and Thomas had been close friends. The five year age difference between them meant nothing, as they were practically attached at the hip. Of course their father, the great King Alexander, would never cease to remind them that "only one could be king; and the greatest, bravest, strongest brother would prevail."

Naturally by birth right, the oldest son would rightfully become the heir to the throne, especially in their father's eyes. King Alexander was a strong, ruthless leader and an even stricter father. Michael and Thomas were put through vigorous training to become picturesque leaders from a very young age: archery, riflery, fencing, horseback riding, and jousting were just a few of the activities that took place along with their regular school studies. Michael would always be class favorite to Alexander, and Thomas would always fall behind.

Being the youngest meant nothing to their father. Thomas was always pushed harder and criticized with every mistake he made.

_ "Why can't you be more like your brother?" Alexander would ask. "He can assert himself like a man, like a king! What is wrong with you?"_

Thomas_ hated_ that man, even if he was his father, the King. It was his fault that Thomas would forever walk in the shadow of his big brother.

A knock at the door brought Thomas back to reality from his miserable stroll down memory lane. "What is it?" he barked as he puffed on his cigar once more. The door squeaked open and Ezekiel, Royal Adviser to the King, stepped in looking prim and proper as ever in his special occasion dress robes. Thomas groaned. "What do _you_ want?"

Ezekiel bowed slightly, just enough to be considered polite, but not necessarily out of respect. He despised Prince Thomas with a passion, not just because he was moody, grumpy, and generally rude to everyone he came into contact with, but because he was everything his brother was not.

Unlike his big and burly brother, Thomas was tall and lanky in physique. He had a thin, angular face and his skin was tanned dark like his mother's. His shoulder length, pitch black hair (a trait inherited from his father) was a glaring distinction from Michael's short auburn color. But the most obvious contrast were his glowing green eyes, made even more terrifying by the long, jagged scar that stretched from the corner of his left eye to the middle of his cheek, a nasty memento from a brutal fight he had gotten into as a teenager.

Ezekiel cleared his throat. "I am here to announce that King Michael is on his way to your quarters," his cordial smile turned into a scowl. "So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

Thomas moved away from the window and purposefully exhaled a cloud of smoke into Ezekiel's face. "Give me a minute; I'm sure I'll think of something." He plopped down onto the giant leather sofa and closed his eyes, as if pretending to be asleep. Several minutes passed of him doing nothing when he suddenly opened his eyes and glared at Ezekiel. He groaned again. "Oh, you're _still_ here." Thomas drawled.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well I can't think with you just standing there like that, you are making me lose my concentration."

Ezekiel scoffed. "You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He is quite upset at your appearance today."

Thomas rolled his eyes and sat up. "Oh how petrifying!" he shouted theatrically with mock terror. "Look, how I quiver with fear!"

"Thomas," Michael's booming voice sounded from the doorway and echoed through the large room. "That's enough." The King, like Ezekiel, was wearing ceremonial garb, complete with chest plate armor, his sweeping red cape, and the King's royal crown which had been a part of the royal family for generations.

"Weeeell if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the _commoners_." Thomas sneered. Michael ignored the sarcasm in his brother's voice and continued, his voice as level as he could manage,

"Sarah and I did not see you at the presentation of Samuel."

Thomas gasped with fake surprise, once again acting facetious. "That was today?!" he asked dramatically. "Oh, I feel simply awful! It must have slipped my mind."

Ezekiel scoffed again. "Yes, well as slippery as your mind is, as the King's brother, you should have been _first_ in line!"

"I _was_ first in line," he snapped back, all pretense of joking now vanished from his voice. "Until the little brat was born."

"That "little brat", as you refer to him, is my son…your nephew, Thomas." Michael reminded. "And your future King."

"Oh _thank you_ for reminding me of that fact, brother. I shall have to go practice my courtesy." The jealous prince scowled and turned to leave, but Michael called him back.

"Don't turn your back on me Thomas!"

"Oh no, Michael," Thomas snarled. "Perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn your back on _me_."

Fed up, Michael drew his sword in anger and pointed it straight at his brother's chest. No one, not even the King's own brother, was allowed to defy him like that. "Is that a challenge?" he growled. Thomas looked at the sword with indifference, as if it were merely a toy. He shook his head and clucked his tongue.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you. I may have inherited our mother's intelligence, but when it comes to our father's brute strength…" he looked Michael up and down with disdain. "I'm afraid I am at the shallow end of the gene pool." He bowed without taking his eyes off the king. "Now if you will excuse me _your majesty_," he sneered the title. "I have more important things to do." Thomas crossed to his large wooden desk, sat in the plush chair, and propped his feet up while dragging his cigar. Michael scowled.

"Those things are going to kill you, you know." Thomas didn't answer, but puffed another large cloud of smoke instead. Michael shook his head. "Mother hated smoking. What would she say if she saw you now?"

Thomas narrowed his eyes at the mention of their mother, Queen Rose. She had been a sweet, soft-spoken, kind-hearted woman and Thomas had adored her. It broke his heart as a teenager when she died. She was the one person he felt comfortable talking to and he was never quite the same without her. "Don't you have somewhere else to be, brother? Some kingly…_things_ to attend to?" he flicked some ashes at the King's boots and turned to face the window, officially ending their conversation.

"Very well, Thomas," Michael sighed sadly. "I shall go."

"One more thing Michael," Thomas called without facing his brother. "Stop calling me Thomas. As I have told you a hundred times before, I prefer to be called…**Scar**."

Michael sheathed his sword and exited into the hallway, followed closely by Ezekiel. "He brings out the worst in me, Ezekiel." Michael confided with his fists clenched. "I hate that he does that, but it's true."

"You mustn't let him get under your skin, sire. There's one in every family…two in mine, actually…and they always manage to ruin special occasions. You can't control it sir."

"What am I going to do with him?" the King mussed.

"You can always give him up for adoption, your majesty." Ezekiel joked stoically, with only the slightest indication of humor. Michael raised his eyebrows in amusement. "And just think:" Ezekiel continued. "It would be an awful lot quieter around here if you did."

Michael laughed genuinely and Ezekiel smiled, glad to see the King returning to his normal virtuous mood. Little did either of them know, a dark cloud was approaching on the horizon, ready to attack, and it was moving faster than anyone could possibly imagine.

**For character references, here is who has been introduced from the movie so far:**

**Michael- Mufasa**

**Ezekiel- Zazu**

**Sarah- Sarabi**

**Samuel- Simba**

**Thomas- Scar**

**Hope there is someone out there who thinks this is interesting. Tell me what you think and leave a review!**


	3. Blessing of the Great Kings

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT take credit for The Lion King characters or their respective storyline. They are owned by Walt Disney. This story is just a depiction of said story with the characters turned human. Some original characters and ideas will appear, and I will take credit for them as they do. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think of the idea :). Note: this is rated T for possible language and possible slight violence.

**The (Human) Lion King—the Retelling of a Classic Tale**

**Chapter Three: Blessing of the Great Kings**

At the end of the day, after all the celebrations had come to completion and the humble townspeople had all returned to their homes, the royal shaman, (or in this case, woman), Renée the seer entered the private quarters of the King and Queen. She cleared her throat and bowed deeply.

"Your majesties," she greeted, her voice low and powerful. The seer was a short, stocky, dark-skinned woman with extremely curly brown hair and dark, almost black eyes. Her neck was adorned with strings of colorful beads that were used, according to her, to contact the spirits. She had been the royal shaman for years and was a close personal friend of the King himself. Michael welcomed her with open arms.

"Renée, it's good to see you. It has been far too long."

"Likewise sire. But might I say, what a joyous occasion to reconnect, yes? Congratulations once again."

"Thank you, old friend. Sarah and I are both tremendously grateful."

"Indeed, we are." Said the Queen as she entered with her son sleeping in her arms. Renée smiled at the sight.

"Oh, the blessed child!" She cooed. "He is beautiful, your highness."

"Thank you, Renée. And thank you for coming."

"Of course, it is my pleasure. I shall bless the boy with the blessing of God and the great kings of the past, as I did for his father when he was a babe." She winked at Michael, who smiled in return. Renée then reached for the baby. "Might I hold him, your highness?"

Sarah gently transferred Samuel to the shaman's arms. Samuel slowly stretched his little arms and yawned, earning adored smiles from the adults. All was quiet as Renée studied the child. She spoke, "may I have a moment alone with him? That is if you don't mind, of course."

"Not at all." The King assured. He placed a hand on his wife's lower back and led her into the next room. "Take all the time you need."

Alone, Renée turned to sit on the large daybed and slowly began caressing the gold beads around her neck. "You have an interesting future ahead of you, my child." She spoke to Samuel as if he could fully understand the words. "You have a greatness in your soul that many only dream of possessing. The spirits have told me you will achieve much sublimity, but not without trial, of course. Every great King must face his share of tribulations. It's how he copes with such tribulations that make him a resilient leader." She closed her eyes and hummed a slow, blessing prayer, lulling the child back to sleep. "There. You are blessed, dear child." She stood to return him to his parents and swore she saw the baby smiling up at her.

…**TEN YEARS LATER…**

At the very top of the tallest tower in Stolz Palace, a young boy sat by the largest window and watched the sleeping city, quiet and vacant of people in the early morning. His shoes were scuffed but his clothes were pressed and his auburn hair was combed and tidy. He had been sitting up in the tower alone for hours now; hadn't slept a wink. He could no longer be patient. The boy Rose from his dusty seat and sprinted down the stairs two at a time, straight into his parent's large bedroom.

"Dad!" the boy whispered loudly. His father did not wake from his deep sleep. The boy tried again. "Da-ad!" he sing-songed he bounced on the bed and shook his father's shoulder. "Dad dad dad dad dad dad—"

"Alright Samuel," the King slurred, his voice thick with tiredness. "Enough already, I am awake."

Samuel frowned. "C'mon dad, you gotta get up. You _promised_ we would do it today!"

Michael opened one eye to see his ten year old son smiling widely down at him, a small gap between his teeth. His eyes, which were so much like his mother's, were teeming with anticipation. He inwardly sighed. He had to get out of bed sooner or later anyway.

"Alright, alright, I'm up."

Samuel beamed. "Yes! C'mon, let's go!" he bounded out the room full of energy as Michael sat up slowly, exhausted from being woken up before dawn.

"He's definitely _your_ son." His still half asleep wife mumbled from her side of the bed beside him. Michael chuckled.

"Before sunrise, he should just be _your_ son." He kissed his Sarah lightly on the head and let her fall back to sleep. Michael took his time getting dressed, much to his son's disdain.

"Da-ad! We're gonna miss it!" he pulled his father along, barely giving him time to make sure his shirt was buttoned. Michael laughed at Samuel's eagerness.

"Calm down Samuel. We aren't going to miss it, I promise."

The pair made their way to the palace entrance, summons their horse-pulled carriage, and were off. They made it to the outer edge of the kingdom, the eastern wall, in a little under two hours and just as the sun was rising. The guards of the gats saluted and came to attention at the sight of the King and the Prince.

"Good morning, your majesty!" the head guard greeted cordially. "What brings you to this far side of the kingdom so early?"

Michael smiled proudly. "I am showing my son our glorious kingdom, Fredrick." The King said. "It's his first time seeing it from the wall."

The guard, Fredrick, laughed good-naturedly. "Well now, isn't that something? First time, eh?" he asked Samuel. The boy nodded vigorously. "Fantastic! Should be a treat then, yes sire?"

"It certainly is, Fredrick."

"I won't waste your time with my ramblings then!" he unlocked the door that led up to the viewing tower at the very top of the wall. "Enjoy your day, your majesty," He bowed. "Young prince."

"Thank you Fredrick."

Samuel wasted no time in bolting up the stairs, making it to the top just as the light from sunrise Rose over the hills and spilled across the land. The boy's eyes widened in awe. "Woooooow." He drawled. Michael smiled, appreciating the wonder his son was experiencing.

"Take a good, long look Samuel." Michael told him. The roofs and gables in the many villages of Stolz were shining, glistening with the morning dew. In the distance, they could just make out the silhouette of the palace rising up from behind the hills. It was indeed a beautiful sight. "Everything you see before you; every brick of every house, every stone of every road, every blade of grass…everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Wow," Samuel repeated, mesmerized. Michael continued,

"A King's time as ruler rises and falls much like the sun. One day Samuel, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new King."

"And this will all be mine?"

"Everything." The King assured.

"Everything the light touches…what about that shadowy place?" Samuel asked, gesturing to a dark section of landscape just to the right of their castle. Michael frowned.

"That is beyond the borders of our kingdom. You must never go there Samuel."

"But I thought a King could do whatever he wants."

"Well, there is much more to being King than just getting your way all the time."

"There's _more_?!" Samuel's eyes widened with pure innocence. Michael chuckled lightheartedly.

"Of course there is Samuel. Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance, from the livestock we raise, to the people we protect. As Kings, it is our responsibility to understand that balance and respect all the living creatures."

"All of them?"

Michael nodded. "You see son, when we die, our bodies become the grass, and the animals eat the grass. We, in turn, eat the animals so we can grow to be big and strong. So we are all connected in the great circle of life."

"Sire!" a voice called from the ground below. The King looked over the edge of the wall to see his assistant, Ezekiel, waving up at him. Michael turned back to his son.

"Give me one moment Samuel." He turned to head back down to the bottom, but Samuel stopped him.

"Can I go down with you?" he asked sheepishly. "Just to…see what it's like to be King, I guess?" the boy blushed, but Michael laughed and ruffled his son's hair playfully.

"Of course you can!" he boomed, proud to see his son eager to learn the ways of being a King. They made their way to Ezekiel, who bowed in respect before speaking.

"Just thought I would check in with the morning report, since you left before I could deliver it at the palace."

"Fire away." Michael insisted.

"Well, first of all, our neighboring kingdom has finally agreed to finish their…"

Blah, blah, blah. After only a few minutes of Ezekiel's monotone speech, Samuel stopped listening, regretting his earlier decision to accompany his father. Who knew being a King and having to listen to EVERY little problem in the kingdom could be so _boring_? Instead, Samuel began chasing a butterfly, stealthily moving toward it as the insect landed on a large rock. He slowly pulled a hand-made slingshot out from his pocket, a gift given to him by his uncle. Small pebble in hand, he carefully aimed for the butterfly and released. The pebble flew sideways, missing the butterfly by only a couple inches as the insect fluttered away, much to Samuel's disappointment.

"What are you doing son?" Michael whispered, as Ezekiel was still ranting over the morning report which, in all honesty, Michael had grown bored of too.

Samuel held up his sling shot with a frown on his face and explained, "I tried to hit a butterfly, but I missed and it flew away."

"Here," Michael reached for the slingshot in his son's hands and picked up a pebble. "Let an old pro show you how it's done." He winked, causing Samuel to giggle. The King put his fingers to his lips and nodded his head in Ezekiel's direction, silently telling his son to stay quiet. "Ezekiel," he then called. "Will you turn around for me please?"

"Yes sire." Ezekiel, the ever compliant servant, obeyed and continued speaking while facing the other direction.

"Watch this," Michael whispered. Carefully, he pulled back the slingshot strap and took aim. The pebble flew free at its release and hit Ezekiel square on the bottom. He yelped in pain and jumped comically high into the air as Michael and Samuel burst into hysterics.

"What's going on!?" Ezekiel demanded, voice cracking. His normally poised and proper expression was now flustered.

"Target Practice!" Michael laughed. "Ah, I have a better idea!" he bent down and whispered in Samuel's ear. The boy nodded his head vigorously in agreement to whatever his father had suggested. He ran to the guard tower and returned a few seconds later with one bright red apple in his hand, one which he gave to Ezekiel. Ezekiel stared at the fruit in confusion until realization dawned on him.

"Oh _no_ sire, you can't be serious!" Ezekiel exclaimed. Michael raised his left eyebrow, a look that said _are you really going to question the KING?_ Ezekiel sighed in resignation and whined, "Oh, this is so humiliating!" he placed the apple on his head shakily, and then closed his eyes. "I can't bear to watch."

"Plant your feet firmly, Samuel," Michael instructed softly. "And pull back as far as you can." Samuel did so, straining his arms as much as he could without hurting himself. "Try not to move a muscle. Focus…relax your muscles…aim…and release!"

The pebble shot quickly and precisely, hitting the apple square in its middle and knocking it off Ezekiel's head. Ezekiel ducked and covered his head in a fetal position on the ground as Michael clapped his hands with delight and laughed.

"Did I do good dad?" Samuel asked, smiling.

"Excellent! You're a natural, just like your father." He rustled Samuel's hair playfully. "Now _this_ time we can—"

"Sire!" Fredrick the head guard ran toward them looking frantic. He didn't bother with formalities as he explained, "a band of Turncoats have been spotted in Stolz, near the citadel's town square!"

Michael's expression darkened into a deep scowl, the elation from earlier now gone. He was now on full alert. Fun time was over.

"Ezekiel," the King boomed. The majordomo, who was still cowering on the ground, straightened up and dusted himself off. "Take Samuel home."

"Aw dad, can't I come with you?" Samuel whined.

"No son, this is too dangerous. Now do as you are told."

Samuel stared at his feet in submission. "Yes father."

"You men, follow me!" King Michael directed. The fellow guards obeyed as they all mounted horses and sped off, led by King Michael himself. Soon Samuel was left alone with Ezekiel in a cloud of dust. Samuel frowned in a huff.

"I never get to do anything _fun_." He pouted.

"Oh young master, one day you will be King." Ezekiel reminded. "Then you can chase those maniac, mangy, stupid traitors from dawn until dusk."

**For character references, here is who has been introduced from the movie so far:**

**Michael- Mufasa**

**Ezekiel- Zazu**

**Sarah- Sarabi**

**Samuel- Simba**

**Thomas- Scar**

**Renée- Rafiki**

**I decided to make Rafiki a female character (just like from the Broadway show) because there are A LOT of male roles in this story already and I like her better as a woman. *shrugs* also, Fredrick the Head Guard is not based on anyone from the Lion King Verse. He is my original character. Reviews are welcome!**


	4. Uncle Scar

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT take credit for The Lion King characters or their respective storyline. They are owned by Walt Disney. This story is just a depiction of said story with the characters turned human. Some original characters and ideas will appear, and I will take credit for them as they do. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think of the idea :). Note: this is rated T for possible language and possible slight violence.

**The (Human) Lion King—the Retelling of a Classic Tale**

**Chapter Four: Uncle Scar**

Prince Thomas, or as he was known by basically everyone now: Scar, stood on the balcony of his quarters smoking a cigar, an activity he found himself habitually repeating. The day was hot, yet peaceful. Scar felt himself irregularly at ease, relaxed even. Suddenly the door burst open and in flew his nephew Samuel. Good feelings: gone.

"Hey Uncle Scar, guess what!" Samuel shouted. He bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet, making his shoes squeak as well as annoying his uncle very much.

"I _despise_ guessing games." He said monotone hoping the little twerp would get bored and go away. He didn't.

"When I grow up, _I'm_ going to be the King." the boy crossed his arms and smiled cockily. Scar rolled his eyes.

"Really!? I had no idea." If Samuel noticed the sarcastic twinge in his uncle's voice, he didn't react to it.

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom…and I am gonna rule it all!"

"Yes, well, forgive me for not leaping for joy," Scar drawled as he plopped down onto his large bed. "Bad back, you know."

"Uncle Scar, when I'm King, what'll that make you?"

"Dead," he said into his pillow. "Hopefully." Samuel laughed obnoxiously.

"You're so weird."

"It runs in the family," he smiled a tight slipped smile. "So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?" the boy nodded vigorously.

"Everything." He confirmed.

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the southern border…?"

Samuel frowned, a portion of his excitement now snuffed. "Well, no…he said I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right!" Scar sat up quickly with an almost comical wave of his hands, causing Samuel to jump. "It's far too dangerous, only the bravest of heroes go there."

"I'm brave!" Samuel insisted. He puffed out his chest, trying to appear larger and more intimidating than his meager size. "What's out there—?"

"I'm sorry Samuel, but I just _can't_ tell you," said Scar dramatically. The boy pouted.

"Why not?" he whined like the obnoxious little brat he was. Scar, though he wanted nothing more than to grab the boy by the scruff of his neck and kick him out, instead wrapped an arm around him with all the affection he could muster without wrenching.

"Samuel my dear boy, I am only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew."

"Pft! Yeah right, I'm your only nephew."

"All the more reason for me to be protective," Scar insisted. "The Haunted Graveyard of a Thousand warriors is no place for a young prince…oops!"

Samuel's eyes widened and the smile returned to his face. "A haunted graveyard!? Whoa!"

"Oh dear! I've said too much," Scar mussed with a theatrical flourish. He pulled the boy close to him once again. "Oh, just do me one favor. Promise me you will _never_ visit that _dreadful_ place!"

Scar could practically see the gears turning in his nephew's head. A mischievous smile appeared on the young boy's face. "No problem," he said it in a way that implied he would do anything but what he was told. Not that his uncle cared.

Scar simply smiled and said, "There's a good lad. Now run along and go have fun."

"Yes Uncle!" Samuel made a dash for the door.

"Remember, my boy:" Scar called. "It's our little secret." The boy nodded as he scurried away. Scar was alone once again. He smiled as he gathered his long coat and hat. He had a plan: a terribly wonderful plan and he was going to execute it.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Samuel burst into the sitting room, hoping to find his friend Nina inside. She was but to Samuel's disappointment, so was his mother. _Drat_.

"Samuel, what on earth are you doing?" Queen Sarah chastised. "How many times have I told you, no running inside?"

Samuel blushed sheepishly and Nina giggled. "I'm sorry mother."

"You are forgiven. Now go wash up for breakfast please."

"Yes mother." The young prince turned sharply, almost running into Lady Elizabeth while doing so. "Oph! Sorry, Lady Elizabeth!" Samuel blushed an even darker shade of crimson as he skittered off, careful not to run into anyone else. Lady Elizabeth watched him go whilst laughing.

"Is he _always_ so rambunctious in the mornings?" she asked the Queen. Sarah sighed and shook her head good-naturedly.

"You have no idea."

Lady Elizabeth, childhood best friend of Queen Sarah and mother to Samuel's best friend Nina, took her seat at the breakfast table next to her daughter. She was tall and slim with a heart-shaped face and slender features. The blue chiffon gown she wore accentuated all her petite curves and contrasted her soft chocolate brown eyes. Sarah, who was four years her senior, simply adored Elizabeth.

They met as children, when Elizabeth and her diplomat father had visited Stolz from a neighboring kingdom to talk business with Sarah's own father, who was also a diplomat. They had an instant connection and played together whenever Elizabeth would accompany her father on his business trips. When Elizabeth's father died twelve years prior, Elizabeth once again came to Stolz to see Sarah, this time a young woman and six months pregnant. She told the tale of how her father, along with her young husband and many other able-bodied men, had lost their lives in a skirmish. She had no one else in her own kingdom to call her family and wondered if perhaps she could seek shelter for a while in Stolz. Of course Sarah, who was now Queen Sarah, much to Elizabeth's joyous, did more than expected and invited Elizabeth to stay permanently at Stolz palace, to raise her unborn child. After all, Michael and Sarah were trying to start a family soon; perhaps their children could be friends.

And so they were. Elizabeth recalled how just a year and a half later, Samuel had been born. The children had become fast friends, inseparable even. They did everything together: school work, studies, chores, and on most occasions, goofing off together. They were adorable together, and Elizabeth was glad Nina had found such a deep friendship with the young prince. _Who_ _knows_, Elizabeth thought with a gleam in her eye. _Maybe one day they_ _would be_ _happily_ _married_ _together_.

That train of thought was broken when Samuel came barreling in once again, freshly washed. He took his chair and scooted it uncouthly next to Nina and plopped down.

"Hi Nina."

"Hello Samuel."

"You wanna go on an adventure?"

"Samuel, I'm eating breakfast."

"And so are you, son." Sarah reminded. The Queen set his plate down in front of him and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Mo-om! Samuel pouted as Nina giggled again. "You're messing up my hair."

"Sarah laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Just eat your breakfast dear."

Samuel sighed. Oh well, he thought. The sooner he finished eating, the sooner he could show Nina the forbidding graveyard. He quickly shoved the ham, sausage, eggs, and buttered bread in his mouth in a record breaking five minutes and finished it off with a big gulp of crème milk.

"There, I'm done. Can we go now?" Samuel pleaded.

"Where exactly are we going?" Nina asked as she finished her food and politely wiped her mouth with her handkerchief. "It better not be any place _dumb_."

"No!" Samuel insisted. "Trust me, it'll be _really_ cool."

"So where is this '_really_ _cool'_ place?" Queen Sarah asked. Samuel cringed. He hadn't expected his mother to ask that. He panicked.

"It's…uh…at the market place."

"The market place!? What's so cool about the market place?" Nina complained. Samuel shot her a look that said s_hut up and just go with it_. If the mothers noticed the odd look, neither of them mentioned it.

"Well the market place is in the village," Sarah reminded. "Kind of a long journey for you two."

"We'll pack sandwiches," Samuel promised, hoping his mother would say yes. "And we won't wander off, I swear."

"Can we go, mother?" Nina asked. Elizabeth looked to the Queen.

"It seems fine to me. What do you think, Sarah?"

The Queen sighed dramatically, pausing an elongated, anticipating second before answering. "Well…" she drawled.

"Please?" Samuel begged which began a long line of pleases back and forth between Samuel and Nina. Queen Sarah held her hands up, palms forward, to silence the children and smiled. "It's alright with me…" they cheered. "…As long as Ezekiel goes with you."

The cheering stopped and the children looked at each other in disgust. Not _the_ _worst_ babysitter in the entire universe: Ezekiel (or as Nina liked to call him, Deadbeat-Zeke). He was all business and no fun when he would watch the children. Besides, they would _never_ be able to get to the graveyard with Deadbeat breathing down their backs. They would just have to ditch him, Samuel thought. _Again_.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Step lively," Ezekiel said with a tight-lipped smile as he met the children by the palace gate. He obviously was not looking forward to spending the afternoon as a baby sitter. "The sooner we get to the market, the sooner we can leave." He trudged forward and the children followed behind, just out of ear shot from Ezekiel.

"So where are we _really_ going?" Nina asked quietly.

"A warrior's graveyard."

"Ew!" Nina exclaimed, only to be shushed by Samuel. "Sorry. Why do you want to go _there_?"

"'Cause it's haunted! How cool is that? We could probably see a ghost or something!"

Nina shrugged. "Better than the stupid market place, I guess. So how are we going to ditch Deadbeat?"

"Well," Samuel smiled mischievously. "I was thinking—"

"Oh, just look at you two!" Ezekiel, who had stopped suddenly, startled them. "Little seeds of romance blossoming in the spring. Your parents will be thrilled! What with the talk of your betrothal, and all."

Samuel arched an eyebrow. "Be-what?"

"Betrothal," explained Ezekiel. "Intended…affianced."

The clarification was lost on the children. They looked at each other in confusion, then Nina asked, "Meaning…?"

"One day you two could be _married_!"

"Yuck!" the children said in unison, looks of disgust on their faces. Samuel moved closer to Ezekiel and lowered his voice so Nina wouldn't hear.

"I can't marry her. She's my friend."

"Yeah," Nina chimed in. he obviously hadn't been talking discreetly enough. "We can't get married, it'd be too weird."

Ezekiel scoffed. "Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle doves would have no choice! It's a tradition dating back for generations."

"That's stupid."

"Yeah," Samuel agreed. "When I'm King, that will be the _first_ thing to go."

Ezekiel chuckled as if the boy was joking. "Not so long as I am around."

"Well in that case, you're fired." Samuel smiled with confidence and Nina giggled. Ezekiel, on the other hand, just frowned.

"Nice try young master, but only the _King_ could do that."

"Well, he's the future King." Nina joined in the teasing. Samuel's grin grew even larger.

"That's right! So you have to do what I tell you to."

"Not yet I don't! With an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping into a pretty pathetic King, indeed!"

"Ha! Not the way I see it!" Samuel laughed mischievously, then turned to Nina and winked. He then stood atop a wooden crate and shouted to all who were listening, "Hey look! Prince Samuel is in the town square!" Samuel jumped down off the crate, grabbed Nina's hand and took off running, followed by curious spectators.

They rounded a corner and ducked into an alleyway behind a broken wagon as the crowds passed, not lacking one Deadbeat Zeke shouting, "Prince Samuel, you get back here this instant! Nina! You too, young lady! Oh, Michael is going to _kill_ _me_!"

The children snickered quietly. When the crowd had dissipated, Samuel once again took Nina's hand in his and leapt up from his crouched position.

"C'mon, we've got a graveyard to sneak off to."

Nina sighed "This better be worth it."

"Trust me Nina," Samuel smiled a huge catfish grin. "It will be."

**For character references, here is who has been introduced from the movie so far:**

**Michael- Mufasa**

**Ezekiel- Zazu**

**Sarah- Sarabi**

**Samuel- Simba**

**Thomas- Scar**

**Renée- Rafiki**

**Nina- Nala**

**Elizabeth- Sarafina**

**I've had someone ask me why I didn't use the name Sarah for Sarafina (Nala's mother) since…well, since they are very similar. If you haven't noticed, most of the character's human names start with the same letter as their lion names. Yes, originally I was going to make Sarafina's name be Sarah, but I thought the name was better suited for Sarabi, as it has more of a regal sound. The name Sarah translates from Hebrew to "Lady" or "Princess". ****Elizabeth**** is the Greek transliteration of the Hebrew name Elisheba, meaning "Oath of my God". *shrugs* I chose the name Elizabeth for Sarafina because it sounded younger, more light hearted, whereas Sarah had more of a noble, motherly vibe. Hope that explains my thinking process :) thanks for reading!**


	5. The Graveyard of a Thousand Warriors

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT take credit for The Lion King characters or their respective storyline. They are owned by Walt Disney. This story is just a depiction of said story with the characters turned human. Some original characters and ideas will appear, and I will take credit for them as they do. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think of the idea :). Note: this is rated T for possible language and possible slight violence.

**The (Human) Lion King—the Retelling of a Classic Tale**

**Chapter Five: The Graveyard of a Thousand Warriors**

Samuel led Nina through the back alleys of town, careful not to be seen. Eventually they found themselves outside of town and in the surrounding forest with foliage so thick; the sunlight could not penetrate through. Nina gripped Samuel's hand tighter and tried to stay as close to him as possible as branches snapped around them. "Do you even know where you are going?" she demanded. Samuel snickered.

"Of course I do. Why, are you _scared_, Nina?" he teased. Nina blushed and was grateful that Samuel could not see her in the darkness.

"No!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"Shut up Samuel."

"Nina's afraid of the dark," Samuel sing-songed. "Nina's afraid of the—"

"I said, _shut_ _up_!" Nina shoved him hard enough to push them both to the ground. The pair wrestled and fought, rolling on the forest floor until they tumbled out of the brush into an open field, with Samuel pinned to the ground.

"Ha!" Nina gloated, her straw-blonde hair framing her freckled face as she towered over Samuel. "Pinned ya! I win."

"Okay, okay, you win, now let me up!"

"Not until you say it."

"No way!"

"Say it!"

"Alright! _I'm_ afraid of the dark! Happy now?"

Nina smiled haughtily. "Very," she let him go and turned, walking on with confidence. Samuel, put out from being beaten by a girl, decided on a surprise attack. He leapt at Nina from behind and tackled her to the ground until somehow, she ended up on top of him. Again.

"Pinned ya again! Ha! Looks like you are gonna have to—" she stopped her threat as her eyes drifted to right behind Samuel's head and opened wide. She screamed and jumped back.

"What? What is it?" Samuel craned his neck and came face-to-face with the yellow grin of a decaying human skull. "Yesh!" Samuel cried as he scurried back as far as he could. Looking around, he could see gravestones and many more old skeleton remains littered across miles of dead grass. His eyes widened.

"This is it; The Warriors graveyard…we made it!" Samuel shouted, his voice echoing. They had actually pulled it off!

"Whoa…" Nina noted how the fog crawled across the ground as well as hanging low in the dusk colored sky. "It's really…_creepy_." She shuddered.

"I know, isn't it great?" Samuel was oblivious to Nina's uneasiness. The eeriness of it all was what intrigued him the most. It wasn't _that_ scary. Pft! He would show uncle Scar how brave he was!

"We could get in big trouble if we get caught." Nina reminded.

"Well, good thing we aren't going to get caught, right?"

Nina shrugged. She would normally do whatever Samuel wanted to do anyway, even if she didn't really like it. Not like there were many other kids in the palace to play with. Besides, Samuel was her best friend. She would always play with him, even if it meant adventuring to a frightening graveyard.

The Graveyard of a Thousand Warriors was actually, in fact, not just a graveyard, but a former battle ground. A hundred years ago, citizens of Stolz city started an uprising against the royal family and a civil war ensued. In this last great battle of the civil war, the royals and those loyal to the kingdom prevailed and the traitors were banished, most of them living in caves or underground. In the aftermath of the war, the kingdom attempted to burry all those who had fallen, but the count was too great. As Samuel and Nina could now see, many of the dead remained unburied, left to rot and decay amongst hundreds of others who suffered the same ill fate. The place reeked of death and despair.

"Do you think his brains are still in there?" Nina asked, referring to the glowering skull on the ground before them.

"There's only one way to know," Samuel picked up a large stick. "C'mon, let's go check it out."

"Wrong!" a voice sounded from behind them. The children spun on their heels and groaned as they came face-to-face with Deadbeat-Zeke stomping toward them looking frazzled and very, very angry. "The only checking out you two will be doing will be to check out of _here_! We are way beyond the boundaries of the kingdom, and you two are in big trouble!"

"Told ya." Nina muttered.

"Did you think I wouldn't figure out what you were planning?" he fumed. "I have been babysitting you trouble makers for far too long; I am not stupid." At this, Samuel scoffed. Ezekiel narrowed his eyes at the boy. "This is not a laughing matter, young master. Right now we are all in very real danger!"

"Danger? HA!" Samuel leapt on top of the nearest headstone and posed as if he were waving a mighty sword in his hand. "I look on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger, HA HA HA HA!" he laughed with bold confidence.

Suddenly shrill peels of cackling laughter echoed Samuel's from all around as three gruesome, ragged-looking figures moved toward them, two men and a woman. Their clothes were tattered and torn, too thin to block the biting wind that had begun blowing. Their bodies were covered with grime, as if they had not washed in years, a very likely possibility considering the stench that attacked their noses. The figures moved methodically, circling in on Ezekiel and the cowering children.

"Well, well, well Benny my friend, what do we have here?" the woman snarled. She was at the front of the others, obviously the leader of the group. Her pitch black hair, once probably smooth and silky, now clumped in mats down her back, and her teeth were stained dark from years of remaining unclean. The second of the group, whose name was obviously Benny, was a short, stocky man with balding dark hair rimming his head. He stepped forward when called.

"Hmmm, I dunno Shay…what do you think, Ed?" Benny asked. The last member was tall and lanky with a mop of brown hair almost completely covering his face. From what the children could see, his eyes were wide and crazed with deep circles underneath and his mouth seemed to always hang open. He laughed manically instead of answering. He obviously was not "all there" mentally, Samuel observed.

"Yeah, that's just what I was thinking Ed," Benny said, as if he had actually answered him with words. "A trio of trespassers!"

"Q-quite by accident, I can assure you! A s-simple n-navigational error," Ezekiel explained. He kept his voice as level as he could, though he was trembling in fear. He subtly placed his hands on the children's shoulders and tried to lead them away. "W-we'll just be on our way then…"

"Whoa there, wait, wait, wait…I know you," the woman, Shay, stopped them. "You're King Michael's little stooge!" she began cackling, though her scratchy voice made it sound more like screeching. Ezekiel frowned, offended.

"I, _madam_, am the King's Grand Vizier!"

"So that would make you…?" Benny pointed to Samuel and Nina.

"I'm the future King!" Samuel boasted, trying to bring the bravery from earlier back into his voice.

"Do you know what we like to do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Shay smiled maliciously, earning another laugh from Ed.

Samuel scoffed indignantly. "Pft, you can't do anything to me."

"Uh, well, technically, they can. We are on their land." Ezekiel, who was sweating bullets, whispered to the young prince.

"But Ezekiel, you told me the turncoats were nothing but maniac, mangy, stupid traitors."

"Who are you callin' STUPID!?" Benny demanded. He yanked Ezekiel by the shirt collar and held a hand carved knife to his now exposed throat. Ezekiel laughed nervously.

"Well, I was just—that is, I wasn't…you see, um…" failing to find the words to muddle him out of the bad situation, Ezekiel did something he would later say he was not entirely proud of: he kicked his captor in a very uncomfortable place and as he crumpled to the ground, Ezekiel shouted, "Run for it!"

Seeing their chance, the children fled as fast as they could, reaching for each other's hands as they went. Neither of them dared to let go or look back. They didn't stop for what felt like an eternity. Nina, out of breath, finally asked, "Did we lose them?"

"I think so," Samuel slowed to a stop and looked around. Sure enough, they were alone. But something was wrong. "Wait…where's Ezekiel?" he asked anxiously. Their babysitter was nowhere to be found. "Come on Nina, we have to go get him!"

They found Ezekiel a ways back, surrounded by the three turncoats who were picking apart at the jewels that adorned his vizier's coat. Poor Ezekiel looked terrified.

"Hey!" Samuel shouted, causing all to turn and look. "Leave him alone! Why don't you idiots go pick on somebody else?"

Shay dropped her hold on Ezekiel and drew a knife, similar to the one he had seen Benny with earlier. "You mean, somebody like…_you_?" she smiled evilly as the other turncoats caught on and also drew their knives. Samuel cringed.

"Oops."

"Nice going, genius."

"Shut up, Nina! Just run!" once again the children were off, this time followed in close pursuit by a very angry Shay, Benny, and Ed. They dodged giant gravestones and rotting skeletons alike when Nina got her foot caught in a pothole. A scream escaped her lips as she fell, stuck.

"Samuel! Help me!"

Samuel turned to see the crazy woman running straight toward the helpless Nina, who struggled relentlessly to free herself to no avail. Samuel grabbed a sharp stone and swung hard, catching Shay in the face just before she could reach Nina. She stumbled back, caught off guard, and fell to the ground. In that time, Samuel had helped Nina escape and she and Samuel were running again. Blood was dripping down Shay's face from the large gash the little brat had just given her. She growled. He was _definitely_ going to pay for that.

Samuel and Nina kept running, faster than they had ever run before. "This way!" Samuel shouted as he turned a sharp corner. Nina followed, only to be stopped a few feet later by the giant stone wall of a cavern carved into a hillside. They had run themselves into a corner, trapped.

"What do we do now?" Nina shrieked frantically.

"Climb!" Samuel demanded. They used every foot hole they could see to lift themselves, slipping over the moss covered rock and getting nowhere fast.

"Well, isn't this pathetic?" Shay's voice sneered from behind them. The turncoats were toying with them, taking their sweet time in advancing toward their trapped prey. The tall one, Ed, laughed insanely with a genuine evil glint in his eyes. Shay continued, "I'd say they've hit a _dead_ end, wouldn't you Benny?"

"Definitely a _dead_ end, Shay."

"Let's finish this." They advanced faster. Samuel, panicked, did the first thing he could think of and threw a rock at the trio, who easily dodged the blow. They howled in laughter at his attempt.

"That was it? HA! Do it again, c'mon."

Out of nowhere an arrow whizzed past Benny's ear, barely missing. He spun around. "What the—"

The fist of King Michael himself crashed into Benny's face as the royal guard followed suit on horses. Swords were drawn and arrows flew as they surrounded the three turncoats. All the while, Samuel cowered in trepidation at the sight of his father, usually so peaceful, empowered with such ferocity and rage. He felt ten times smaller just watching him swing his mighty sword. Distracted, Samuel hardly registered that Ezekiel had returned and was pushing him and Nina away from the action. He complied without a fight. The king and his guard overpowered the three traitors almost immediately as they encircled them, cutting off their escape.

"Whoa! Hey, what's the big id—?"

"SILENCE!" the King roared, aiming his sword at Benny's throat. They raised their hands in surrender.

"Okay, we're gonna shut up right now."

Shay tried to intervene, "We're really sorry—"

"I SAID, SILENCE!" Michael bellowed. "Now if you ever come near my son again, I will—"

"Oh! Oh, this is _your_ son?" Shay asked, feigning innocence. "Did you know that?" she asked Benny, hoping he would catch on.

"Who, me? No!" Benny acted the same way. "Did you?"

"No, of course not...Ed?" she turned to Ed to confirm their story. He stared at her blankly for a good minute before he lolled his tongue out and nodded his head vigorously.

"ENOUGH!" the King boomed. "You will leave my presence this instant before I change my mind and order your execution myself!" the three turncoats cringed. "Now!" they scattered, not wanting to give him another opportunity to threaten them. The King turned to the guards and ordered, "Follow them. Make sure they stay away from Stolz."

The guards complied, leaving the King alone with Ezekiel and the children. For the first time in his life, Samuel dreaded what his father was going to say. He tried reasoning with him first.

"Dad—"

"You deliberately disobeyed me." The King interrupted. His tone was harsh and biting, but his eyes were filled with disappointment; that hurt Samuel most of all. He stared down at the ground, ashamed to even look at his father.

Young Samuel's voice cracked, "Dad, I—I'm sorry."

"Enough. We are going home." The King turned away, ending the conversation. Samuel hung his head and obeyed, Ezekiel and Nina silently following behind him. Nina quietly moved beside him and took his hand in hers.

"I thought you were very brave." She whispered, trying to console him. He smiled wanly as they continued on in silence. Little did any of them know, they were not alone; a pair of bright green eyes was watching them, frowning at the outcome of the evening. It seemed a new plan was in order, with even more drastic measures to be taken.

**For character references, here is who has been introduced from the movie so far:**

**Michael- Mufasa**

**Ezekiel- Zazu**

**Sarah- Sarabi**

**Samuel- Simba**

**Thomas- Scar**

**Renée- Rafiki**

**Nina- Nala**

**Elizabeth- Sarafina**

**Shay- Shenzi**

**Benny- Banzai**

**Ed- Ed :)**

**The hyenas were the characters that took me the longest to humanize. Names, mannerisms, living status, all those factors were really giving me a hard time when I developed this story idea. I settled on the hyenas (all of them) being traitors to Stolz Kingdom and having lost the war they started, being banished to live in the haunted graveyard. I was going to make them cannibals, but I eventually decided against that. After all, The Lion King is a DISNEY movie; making it too creepy would kind of just ruin my childhood. What do you guys think? Enjoying so far? Leaving a review would be ah-may-zing!**


End file.
